just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
An Upright Effect
An Upright Effect is the thirtieth and final mission of Just Cause 4: Sakaku. Plot Day 60. December 24th, 2017. Rico and his Eldrith Tech ED-001 smash into the center of Sakaku City. Three rocket placements where the missiles had fired are evident. "Dr. Adolf Vindi. I finally get to meet you in person. First of all, you are going to pay for hacking into my CommLink. Second, you are going to pay for all that you've done to this country. I will die before I pay my price. So be it. Prepare to get annihilated! Not quite. Three ninjas drop smoke bombs which blind Rico in his mech. When the smoke clears, a opening can be seen. They had went underground somehow. At this point, the player assumes control of Rico. He can look around the city center, but there isn't much to look at. The objective states: Catch Vindi! The player goes down and... encounters a military base. It was titled Communist Liberation Army Headquarters - Underground. Pretty aptly named. The base is split into three sections. But Rico only has 10 minutes to find Vindi in one of them. All along the way, ninjas will appear and try to stop you as Rico, but the ED-001 is no ordinary mech. Eventually, Rico reaches a hangar. He is amazed. There are antique Soviet fighter jets from the 1980s and 90s here. Vindi appears to be getting into one of them. You as Rico have 10 seconds to speed across the hangar and catch Vindi. Rico deliberately crashes into the fighter jet, yet it still manages to take off. You as Rico go outside the military base to see smoke trailing. Rico in his mech storms to a new facility. Communist Liberation Army Headquarters - Sakaku City. There, Rico sees a crashed fighter jet. And fire everywhere. And its raining. Perfect for a boss battle scene. Surrender now Vindi... and perhaps you will be spared death by the courts. NEVER! YOU '''WILL' DIE!'' With that, Vindi pulls out something from the fighter jet. It looks like some sort of suit. In reality, this is a mech. CLA Mech 01. A huge boss battle starts. Vindi's mech/suit is lightly armed, but extremely versatile. Rico, on the other hand, is heavily armed, but cannot move around too much. And on top of that, if Vindi kicks you into the fire, you're dead. Rico manages to get the upper hand over Vindi and destroys his mech. However, Vindi pulls out his AA-RL 01 and fires it at Rico. Rico initially just stands there, thinking Hah! Is that the best you can do? Rico's battle hardened Eldrith Tech ED-001 crashes to the ground, destroyed. You... are going TO PAY! FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MECH! I COULD SAY THE SAME THING! Suddenly, a helicopter appears out of nowhere. The AF "King Tiger" XH. Rico! Catch! Rico catches a strange weapon. The NOSTW-343. Hmm... let's see what this does. Rico fires off a volley of bullets and cripples Dr. Vindi's suit. Another boss battle starts. You as Rico must successfully hit Adolf Vindi for five consecutive seconds. However, he frequently takes cover behind the fighter jet ruin, and Rico must keep moving to avoid the AA RL 01. Rico finally manages to injure Vindi long enough for five seconds. I... still... have one trick. I... dare you... to defeat me... in this. Rico somehow does not notice another helicopter had arrived. The AF "Mstitel" MAH-15. The original helicopter, the AF "King Tiger" XH touches down. Joseph Inouye steps out. Rico. You look like you could need some help. He he! Hombre! Can't leave me behind to make history! Sheldon himself had appeared as well. The last boss battle of the final boss battle had begun. A helicopter duel between the Mstitel and the King Tiger. A new objective appeared: Defeat Vindi! The problem is, the battle is a stalemate. So long as the infinitium shield is active on both helicopters, no damage is taken. However, Sheldon had somehow brought some portable EMP device. Hombre! Get ready! Sheldon activates the device, shutting down both shields on both helicopters temporarily. Rico unleashes a hailstorm of minigun fire and rockets, damaging the Mstitel. He he... is that the best you got? Vindi gloated. Vindi turned to Sheldon and readied his guns. But he was still too slow to have Rico veer in front of Sheldon to negate the damage. Keep going, Rico! You must keep fighting Vindi until he is defeated. You can certainly use the on board weapons of the King Tiger, but it's no use while the shield is active. You could try ramming Vindi, but he will just move out of the way. Eventually, Vindi's Mstitel is critically damaged that it loses power and crashes. Vindi crawls out... only to stop in front of Rico. I die... but you are deceived. You are fighting for a bad government. I do not care if the current government sucks. What I do know is, you have killed millions of your people. And you deserve to die! But no. You will have your time... in prison. Rico walks away. But out of the corner of his eye, he sees Vindi reaching for something. But Rico is too slow to respond to Sheldon firing off a CS44 Peacebringer at Vindi's head. SHELDON! WHY??? Eh. He would've died eventually anyway. And if he's in prison, he might break out! Arrggghhhh... ugh. Let's go home. Our job here is done. Day 61. December 25th, 2017. Rico and Sheldon fly back to America with the Urga Imperator Chimaera in stow. Trivia *This is the 1600th article on this wiki. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Sakaku